Déjàvu
by HappyEndings831
Summary: the repercussion s , kind of, of 2x08. Delena. like, 2 seconds of drama, and the rest is fluffy goodness.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, nor do I own any of the characters mentioned! They are owned by the CW and L.J. Smith and whoever else owns them!**

**So, I got this idea, of how Elena might find out about what Damon did in 2x08. I think flash backs are cool, and I really wanted to base a story on déjà-vu. No smut, just fluff and Delena. :) R&R! Thanks, loves. -H.E.831**

Elena Gilbert was stepping out of the bathroom when the familiar voice of her favorite Salvatore brother, Damon, had her screeching to a halt in the middle of her bedroom. She'd never tell him, though, that he was the one she cared for most of all.

"Elena," Damon was sitting on her window sill and tapping his foot on the hardwood floor.

Elena stared at him wearily for a moment, "What do you want Damon?"

"Ouch, it's good to see you too, Ms. Gilbert. Why, yes, my weekend was good, thank you for asking," Damon teased then became serious, "I have something to say."

"Okay…" she nodded, crossing her arms./Damon came up to stand directly in front of her, only inches from her face. He was about to speak when Elena blinked her eyes. Her head had suddenly started throbbed and she had a sudden feeling of déjà-vu. When she opened her eyes, everything was black and white.

* * *

"_Cute Pj's," Damon commented as Elena stepped out of the bathroom, startling her._

"_I'm tired, Damon," Elena sighed. Of all people in the world that Elena Gilbert did not want to see, it was Damon Salvatore. _

_Damon stood up, dangling her necklace in front of her face, "Forget this?" he asked with a sheepish, tentative smile._

"_I thought it was gone," she whispered in awe, "Thank you," when Damon didn't give her it back, she frowned, insisting, "Please give it back."_

"_I just have to say something," Damon shook his head as she tried to snatch the necklace from his grasp._

"_Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" Elena asked, narrowing her eyes._

_Damon faltered, "Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've said in my entire life," he searched her eyes. She wasn't sure what he would find there._

_Her breathing hitched, "Damon, don't go there."_

"_No, I just have to say it once," Damon pleaded, "I love you, Elena. And it is because I love you that I can't be selfish with you and why you can't know this" he looked into her eyes. _

_She was defenseless against his ocean eyes. Was he really going to make her forget? She winced slightly, starting to speak, but Damon interrupted her._

"_I don't deserve you, but my brother does," Damon paused, choking back a sob, "God, I wish you didn't have to forget this." _

_Finally his tears spilled over, "But you do," and he was gone. _

_Elena was left to stare at an open window with a hole in her chest, and a river running down her face. She looked around, confused. The only thing that could cure her aching soul was sleep, so she went to bed, and wrapped her arms around herself wishing she knew what was missing, what was gone.

* * *

_

Damon had been watching this scene unfold as Elena's eyes grew glassy and a frown formed on her lips. She was looking into the distance, where Damon could not see. He saw her remember, he saw her anger, her confusion, and he saw the sheer magnitude of what he'd done. He'd damaged an already broken soul by trying to piece it back together again.

When his own eyes started to get misty he put his hand on her shoulder, bringing her out of her reverie, "Elena."

Her eyes focused on him as tears streamed down her face. The man in front of her was really a fraud. Where the old Damon went she didn't know.

"How could you?" she asked.

"I thought it was better if you didn't know," Damon sighed as his own tears fell, "You needed to know, and I needed to tell you. I was, at first, conflicted. But, then I decided that I could compel you, and it all made sense."

Elena's mouth hung open, "But, you know that I wouldn't want you to do it."

"I love you too much to ever see you look at me with so much pity," Damon winced, "You would have felt so guilty."

She looked down, frowning, "Not if I felt the same way," tears continued to run down her face, "Stefan and I, we're good together. And, we love each other so much, but we aren't right for each other."

Damon grabbed her chin, and tilted her head up towards him, "You're lying," he searched her eyes. He knew he'd been sadly mistaken the second he saw her raw, intense, honesty written all over her face and in her eyes.

"No," she whispered, catching his lips with hers, then pulling away, "I'm not."

That did it; Damon's tunnel vision lead him straight to her lips. He dove like a predator finding it's prey. At first, the kiss was raw and full of emotion. Tongues were seeking dominance and breathing was labored. Soon, however, each needed to breathe. They just stared into the eyes of the person they loved more than they ever could love anyone else. Damon and Elena kissed again, short kisses this time. They were sweet and full of love.

Neither said 'I love you,' but they both knew how much they loved each other.

Two people found love in a world full of hate. Two people found what it meant to be completely and utterly happy. Two people found the one thing they'd both been missing for so long: each other.

THE END (for us).

**I hope you liked it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :D Thanks for reading! -H.E.831 3**


End file.
